


Revelation

by ShyNomad



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNomad/pseuds/ShyNomad
Summary: Devotion is too heavy a word to describe how he is bowed before her.Or alternatively, the night Lucifer breaks Chloe's brain (and mine).Spoilers for 5a.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is...something. Not my usual. Thanks for reading.

Chloe isn’t sure what to expect, after all the talk of prophecies and the divine intervention that is responsible for her very existence. They had stumbled so many times on their way to this moment—it’s only appropriate that when she turns to find him reaching for her she is off kilter, falling towards him, dizzy with want.

Lucifer kisses her as if he’s thought of nothing else for the thousands of years that they have been apart. Her body sings in response, the discordant piano keys beneath her barely registering over her hammering heartbeat. His fingers are tangled in her hair as she draws him closer but it’s not enough—hers greedily seek out more, button by button. His skin is hot to the touch. Or maybe she’s the one burning up and _this_ is the prophecy, that when they come together the fires of hell will blaze on the mortal plane.

Her phone rings and as they pull apart, his swollen lips, slanted into a frown, come into focus. At first there’s something close to apprehension in his eyes, but when she puts the phone down he smiles and she does too.  
\-------

The sight of his dark head between her thighs breaks something open inside of her. Devotion is too heavy a word to describe how he is bowed before her, his stubble scraping the delicate skin, his tongue eager to elicit her moans. Her head snaps back in pleasure but when she closes her eyes, the image is still burned into her retina. The thought comes unbidden as her fingers find purchase in his soft hair: the devil, worshipping.

Neither is she prepared for the way Lucifer takes pleasure in her. She can’t stop touching him, wanting to draw out _Detective_ just one more time, wanting to hear how it falls from his lips instead of _fuck_ and _yes_ as if he can’t help himself. He is warm and solid beneath her hands but she knows better—knows that his body yields when she is near, knows now that his muscles quiver under her mouth. She can’t tear her gaze away from his hooded stare and is rewarded with wide eyes and a half-growled _Chloe_ when he realizes she’s touching herself too. The sound moves straight through her.

As dawn approaches, she wakes to find him slumbering beside her, one arm slung over her hip. She takes the opportunity to trace his features with her fingers, smoothing the wrinkle off his forehead. The corner of his mouth turns up in his sleep.

_Fuck the prophecy_ , she thinks.


End file.
